1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed frame, and more particularly to a connecting structure for a bed foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional bed frame comprises a bed board frame 1 and a bed foot 2. The bed foot 2 is pivotally connected to a bottom of the bed board frame 1. In order to support the bed foot 2 securely, an inner side of the bed foot 2 is pivotally connected with at least one support rod 3. The support rod 3 has a free end formed with a through hole 31. The bottom of the bed board frame 1 is provided with a protruding post 11 corresponding in position to the through hole 31. When in use, the through hole 31 of the support rod 3 is inserted onto is the protruding post 11 so that the bed board frame 1, the bed foot 2, and the support rod 3 are in a triangular form to support the expanded bed frame securely.
However, this kind of operation is not convenient. The through hole 31 of the support post 3 is slightly larger in diameter than the protruding post 11. It is not easy to aim at the protruding post 11 when the through hole 31 is inserted onto the protruding post 11, referring to FIG. 2. Particularly, if there are two support rods 3, it is more difficult to aim at the two protruding posts 11 simultaneously. This is very inconvenient to operate. In addition, because the support rod 3 is a round rod, it is necessary to flatten two ends of the support rod 3 for connecting with the bed board frame 1 and the bed foot 2 for mounting easily. This increases the difficulty in manufacturing.